


Egg-stravagent

by magnetar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Easter, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetar/pseuds/magnetar
Summary: While Kylo Ren is away on a mission, Hux finds a basket of Eggs in the back of their closet.





	Egg-stravagent

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everyone! I don’t even know what to say about this fic except that I thought it would be a cute/funny idea before I wrote it but I forgot I can’t write comedy so uh? Crack and oocness ahead!

Hux finds them in the back of their wardrobe, tucked neatly between stacks of folded identical black pants. He’s reaching to the back, trying to search for one of Ren’s spare cowls or an undershirt, something that would hold Ren’s scent when his hand bumps across a smooth dome.

‘I knew this was a mistake,’ he mutters to himself. He knows it’s shameful, to miss Ren so much when he’s only been gone on his mission for two days. His attachment is a weakness that should be cut out and squashed under his boot, and yet he finds that he doesn’t want to. That the softness between them is intoxicating, that Ren is intoxicating and Hux is addicted. He’s never felt like this before in his life, never had someone he is so close to and he’s unwilling to let it go, even when every fibre of his upbringing tells him not to hold on.

And now he’s found kriff knows what in their closet that Ren is obviously trying to hide from him. He feels a little tremble of fear run down his spine because who knows what a man like Ren would want to hide. But he takes a breath and calms himself, before reaching back in and pulling the objects out.

The eggs are like nothing he’s seen before, all different sizes and coloured gold and purple. He supposes that he hasn’t seen many eggs though having lived on military rations and processed food for his entire life but still, they don’t seem normal. The most worrying thing is how they had got there. There are no fresh foods on board and the Finalizer hasn’t stopped to resupply in months, yet the eggs look shiny and fresh when he examines at them in the light. He’s looking closely at them, running his fingers over the smooth surface of them when the thought hits him. He almost drops the eggs with the shock. That the only explanation is that they must be Ren’s eggs.

He hasn’t heard of humans laying eggs but can he even be sure that Ren is human? He _looks_ human, but perhaps the Core worlds are very different from the Outer rim? And since Ren is a Force user maybe that has warped his internal biology. It would explain why the eggs were hidden in the closet – it’s warm, dark and filled with the smell of Ren.

He sits down at his desk, stretching his legs out and placing the basket of eggs in his lap. There’s a strange feeling blooming in his chest – something warm and gentle, fitting beside the softness in his chest that he feels for Ren. He knows that he’s becoming weak and flawed and yet he still brushes his hand over the eggs protectively and allows himself a small smile. Even if Ren has hidden this from him Hux wants to help, to show that he can be trusted with even his darkest secrets. So his boyfriend lays eyes, no big deal right?

The one thing that Hux does know is that eggs need to be kept warm and that this is usually done by the parents sitting on the nest, had watched birds on their nests through his bedroom window when he was a child. The little eggs have been alone so long he worries that they will be cold, so he does the only thing he can think of. Gently puts the basket on his chair and lowers himself above them, breath hissing from between his teeth at the exertion.

 At first, his thighs burn from the unusual position, holding all of his weight upright as he can’t sit down fully for fear of squashing them, but soon he finds he’s used to it. It’s almost calming, a warm maternal feeling in his chest as he works through reports on his datapad. He even finds himself coo-ing to them, telling them how strong their father is and how he will be back soon. Hours pass and Hux feeling more at peace with each second.

‘Hux, I’m-’ He hears the sound of Kylo stepping into the room, the rustle of him removing his cloak just as Hux is about to get up for a glass of water. Hux feels his heart pick up, eagerly looking up to meet Ren’s eyes. ‘What are you doing?’ Ren shrugs the cloak from around his shoulders, sending Hux a curious look, eyes dark and mouth a thin line.  

 ‘You didn’t have to hide this from me,’ Hux says trying to keep his voice even and detached. As much as he has missed Ren he doesn’t exactly what him to know that as much as the sight of him and the sound of his voice calms him.

‘Hide what? What are you talking about?’ Ren says, taking another step into their quarters, ‘Why are you sitting like that?’ He motions at Hux with one large hand, his palms looking rough and dirty.

Hux shifts slightly just enough to let Ren see the eggs in their makeshift nest, feeling his eyebrows draw together in confusion. Why would Ren need to ask him? Wouldn’t he understand that Hux would try to help him with whatever he could?

‘What the _fuck_ ,’ Hux feels Ren’s anger like a physical wave, pulsing through the room. ‘What are you doing with my eggs? They’ll melt!’

‘Melt? What-what no, I’m incubating them for you…,’ He can’t finish what he’s saying as Ren pushes him out of the way, scrambling for the tiny basket.

‘They were supposed to be a surprise!’ Ren shouts, the basket buckling his hand. Then to Hux’s horror, he picks up one of the eggs and starts to _peel it_. Hux wants to scream, takes a step towards Ren to try and protect his brood like a mother hen when the smell hits him. Sweet, rich and…

‘Chocolate?’ The realisation hits him like a physical force, his breath wheezing out of his lungs in a gasp and a blush blooming on his cheeks. ‘They’re made of chocolate?’

‘Well of course, what else would they be?’ Kylo asks, holding out the unwrapped egg. He’s blushing so Hux hopes that he’s too distracted by his own thoughts to notice Hux’s blunder.

‘Easter?’ The word is unfamiliar, he draws his eyebrows together trying to remember if he’s heard it before. Again his knowledge of the Core Worlds fails him – he’d never bothered with those studies too much, it seemed unimportant when he knew that one day he would rule over them anyway.

‘It’s a holiday,’ Ren says quietly, ‘from _home_.’ Ren says the word softly as if it causes him pain to say it. Hux himself knows enough about Ren’s past to know not to mention it, so he can’t understand why Ren would bring it up. ‘I wanted to give you a gift,’

He takes the egg from Ren without a word and studies it for a moment. As strange as the past few days have been it is kind of Ren, loving even, to have brought him a gift. Even if Hux has been mothering the gift for 3 days. He huffs a small laugh and takes a bite.

‘You’re right they’re melted,’ he huffs but tightens his grip on the little egg, deciding that the Core Worlds are definitely strange. Leaving chocolate eggs around the place where anyone could mistakenly incubate and raise them as their own. The First Order will bring an end to these strange practices, he thinks.   


End file.
